Many communication devices, e.g., mobile devices, or other computer systems, enable a user to manage contacts by storing contact information in contact records. Examples of contacts can include people or business entities that the user may interact with, e.g., friends, relatives, customers, supplies, etc. Examples of contact information in a contact record can include a name, an address, a phone number, a fax number, an email address, a link to a website, and a social media account.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.